Lakshman Chand
He is the main protagonist of Phoenix Rising. Appearance He is a very tall person for his age with spiky black hair, but his intensive training of 2 years prior to Arc 10 made his hair become slightly straighter. When he transforms into the Phoenix Titan, he has spiky blonde hair and red crown-shaped eyes. Note: This section is under construction. Personality Note: This section is under construction. Background Lakshman is actually the reincarnation of the very first Phoenix Titan from the ancients, Asura Rangavardan. Since his death, the Phoenix Titan spirit had continued to reincarnate throughout the years and although their role was to defend the world, they committed crimes the world the people never knew about. Decisive Player, who had also continued to be reincarnated with the spirit, helplessly watched as each Phoenix Titan was taken control of by the Voice of the Phoenix and was used to do evil in the world. Finally, the last Phoenix Titan from 8000 prior to the current timeline, died and this gave him an opportunity to completely suppress the Voice of the Phoenix. With the support of the God of Life, Decisive Player took charge and began to absorb anything that could cause Lakshman to become obsessed by his powers. Because of this, Lakshman grew up into an innocent sheltered child who was stupid, idiotic and dumb in a lot of areas. When he felt the boy was ready, Decisive Player began interacting with the boy and helped him slow grow. Finally, he made the ultimate sacrifice by reviving him and blasting him with all the knowledge and wisdom he possessed, which really belonged to Asura Rangavardan and Lakshman Reddy respectively. Note: This section is under construction. Power and Abilities Transformations and Powers Arc 7 This was the time when he finally awakened to his destiny and transformed into the Phoenix Titan form. In this awakened form, he was overwhelming strong and because of it, he easily defeated the Demon Emperor who had launched an invasion on Floria Kingdom. Arc 9 - 10 During this arc, he was basically focused on learning and strengthening his magic skills. For this, his training was slightly put on halt, although he did manage to squeeze time in the mornings to train with the Gravity Rings. Once the training was over, he would immediately disable them because he knew the increased gravity around him will cause the destruction of furniture in the classroom. Arc 10 After going through intensive training for two years, Lakshman greatly improved the use of his powers. So much so that he has tapped into the hidden depths of his currently 50% unlocked powers. Note: This section is under construction. Ranks Magic Ranks * Water Emperor Magician * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Transport Emperor Magician * Amplify Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician Weapon Ranks * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Note: This section is under construction. Equipment Phoenix Armour His main armour from when he was a kid had been thrown out. Now, he uses the custom built armour called the Phoenix Armour, specially made by one of his Sacred Spirits, Tetra. Wearing this, he automatically becomes several times more powerful than his normal form. Swords Phoenix Blade On his right, he has a Contract Seal with the Phoenix Blade, Tetra. He wields the fire element Sacred Spirit, which takes on the form of a broad sword. Demon Slayer On his left, he has a Contract Seal with the Demon Slayer, Silvera. He wields the dark element Sared Spirit, which takes on the form of a katana curved sword. Accessories Gravity Rings He wears two rings on his left and rim arms and one for his left and right leg. In the past, he had used four, but increased it for the intense training he underwent before the events of Arc 10. He current set the gravity rings to 250 times gravity, making it a total of 1,500 times gravity. Item Box This is an Item Box that he picked up inside a Labyrinth and had been using it for all this time. It currently contains an assortment of objects and items that he often uses like money, equipment, sheets, etc. Note: This section is under construction. Quotes "I am a phoenix that rises from the ashes in the name of freedom and justice!" - Lakshman Category:Male Category:Nine Pillars of Power Category:Phoenix Titan Category:Characters Category:Floria Kingdom Category:Roxfox Kingdom Category:Mardana Kingdom Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Main Characters